Gohan
Gohan(full name; Son Gohan) is the son of Goku, the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. History Gohan was born in May of Age 757, about a year after Goku and Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn, he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked, as opposed to the name his mother chose (Einstein). His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Once, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentally released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers' brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of Gohan. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far *Son Gohan Vs Supergirl (NicktoonsUnite16) *Superboy vs Gohan (Complete) Battle record * Wins: 1 * Loses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Son Gohan * Age: 23 * Alter-ego: Great Saiyaman * Species: Saiyan/Human hybrid * Family/Relatives: ** Goku (Saiyan Father) ** Chi-Chi (Human Mother) ** Raditz (Saiyan Uncle) ** Goten (Younger Brother) ** Videl (Human Wife) ** Pan (Daughter) * Teachers: Piccolo, Old Kai * A Smart Scholar Training * w/ Piccolo ** Training in ki-energy, martial arts fighting, and unlocking Saiyan potential * w/ Son Goku ** Unlocking Full Powered Super Saiyan * w/ Old Kai ** Unlocking full potential * w/ Hercule Satan ** Training to use heroic poses Fighting Techniques * Full-Nelson * Ultimate Knuckle * Quiet Rage * Super Strength * Burst Rush * Justice Punch * Justice Kick * Swordsmanship Ki Attacks * Ki Blast * Hidden Potential * Masenko ** Variants *** Double *** Super *** Hyper *** Ultimate * Special Beam Cannon * Golden Dome Attack * Super Explosive Wave * Blaster Meteor * Full Power Energy Blast Volley Kamehameha * Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" * Concentrates ki into a single point * Requires some time to charge * Variants ** Super - A more Upgraded version ** Ultimate - Maxed power increased ** One Armed - Shoots Kamehameha blast with one arm Ki Manipulation Transformations * Great Ape (Oozaru) ** Base Power x10 * Full-Powered Super Saiyan ** Power increases x20 * Super Saiyan 2 ** Super Saiyan power increases x40 * Full Potential Unleashed ** Super Saiyan 2 power increase x6 Feats * Saved Earth from destruction * Killed Broly, with help from Goten and Goku * Unlocked the Saiyan's full potential with help from Elder Kai * Has one of the best songs related to Dragon Ball and one of the best moments of anime in general * Pushed Frieza in his 2nd form back when enraged * Defeated Barry Khan * Defeated Cell and seven Cell Jrs. * Killed Bojack and his gang (Non-Canon) * Humiliated to Super Buu * Defeated Lavender of Universe 9 * Defeated Obni of Universe 10 * Survived a fight with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku * Achieved Super Saiyan 4 with ease * Badly damged Radtiz with a headbutt as a child Weaknesses * Cannot breath in space for a limited time * Currently, he is a WIMP * NERD! * Like Trunks, Goten, Bulla and Pan, Gohan lacks the Saiyan spirit and is more sensitive/emotions than Full-Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, Bardock etc) due to being part human * You can be blinded by their own fury, which can lead to serious consequences * Defeated by Super Buu * Oneshot by Beerus * Due to no training for a long time, got defeated by Frieza in his reborn first form * Can't dodge well (according to Piccolo) Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Rage-powered combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Male Category:Ki Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Characters